The present invention is directed generally to an improved apparatus for drying grain and the like and more particularly to a grain bin having an elevated perforated drying floor with an opening in communication with a hopper which may be closed to confine grain in communication with one end of a discharge auger or opened to permit grain to fall onto the cooling floor below.
All of the known prior art grain drying apparatus which employ an elevated perforated cooling floor having certain problems associated with them relating to the efficiency of energy utilization during the drying process. One such problem is the removal of dried grain from the bin. In the prior devices, the grain on the drying floor had to be transferred onto the lower cooling floor whereupon the grain must be lifted again by an auger or elevator for transfer to a truck, another bin or the like. Another problem with known grain dryers is the inefficient utilization of thermal energy for drying the grain therein. Finally, an improved means for supporting an elevated drying floor within an upright cylindrical bin is needed.